


Know Who's Boss

by SingingBlender



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bell actually likes his ties, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hudson loves his ties so much he wants to share them to Bell, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and he has a collection of them, fem!Bell, inappropriate use of ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingBlender/pseuds/SingingBlender
Summary: Having someone defy orders makes Hudson irk. Having someone defy Hudson's orders makes him irk more, to the point he will resign at any moment or go back to Langley. But what happens if said orders were to be returned to their sender?Bell always expects the best of everyone, but never from someone who knows what goes in and out of work, yet he decides to keep it in work - they have a lot in common, surprisingly.
Relationships: Bell/Jason Hudson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Know Who's Boss

**Author's Note:**

> You may be wondering why I wrote this? Well, I wrote this as it's my first time writing smut! I also had a bit of liking towards this Bell and Hudson, so there's gonna be a lot unfolded here.
> 
> Don't worry, the passion for "I Cross My Heart" is still strong. Just slowly writing, chipping, and polishing away the next chapter and the one after it, but I still have school work to do, so why not write some oneshots to keep myself in momentum?
> 
> Thank you so much [ Jak_the_ATAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT) for beta-reading and supporting this fic! It means a lot! ❤️
> 
> Thank you [quizzyisdone](https://quizzyisdone.tumblr.com/) as well for supporting me and motivating me further to finish this! ❤️

Defying orders were Bell’s quip and forte.

Said actions were frowned upon by everyone – except for Frank and Alex who were more than eager enough to piss off Hudson – as it only hampered the flow of work in finding Perseus from all angles in a multitude of agencies.

Despite such actions that would put the world at stake, Hudson managed to take control of them. Bell took a liking to bug him, trying to find every single thing that would grind his gears or burst the bubble, and there's no hiding from it; it puzzles yet fascinates him.

Bell kept notes all around just by looking and listening to him, imprinting them in her mind: the stern and stentorian voice that would get everyone except her to do their tasks, shades that would hide the fury and umbrage coated eyes, impressive charisma that would persuade someone into doing what works best not only for himself but for everyone.

She wondered if these attributes extended somewhere, crossing over the line of professionalism. But something was rather unusual with Hudson when it came to these different circumstances.

Frank and Alex already knew every part of him: background, dirty secrets that are neither true nor false from what they discussed with her, and interests that made the two make fun of out of spite.

On certain days, he would get mad at Frank and Alex over absolutely little to none, disappointed with Park's severe cockiness, be indifferent to Sims and Lazar having a banter, and asserting dominance over Adler regarding infiltrating to the unknowns. But Bell’s different from all of them.

It’s as though he opened up a little for the woman in a couple of key areas absent from their line of work, but there's still a cold steel wall of disseminated supercilious demeanour everyone knew from their first time meeting Hudson.

Bell had little empathy towards the CIA operative – their overseer – but she took note of Alex regarding Hudson as having a force that gets them going to take a seat and have disquisitions – let it be a long or short one.

Questionable, comprehensible, outrageous, even downright senseless disquisitions that Bell would try to arrange the puzzle pieces for everything went to her, not everyone else, yet she managed to take and put the pieces together, impressing Hudson in the process.

Hudson, over time, picked up Bell as a person capable of long hours of discussions despite the monotony, but the woman became more engrossed at the way Hudson talked as she loomed around him more by the times he would scold or debrief with the team. Even then he’d invite her for a chat with Adler, but he was intently listening to her articulate words while Adler never bothered to even maintain simple eye contact.

The whole thing wasn't making her yearn for him to do the same to her – a rabbit hole she didn't want to end up falling in the worst way – but instead led her to the other side of the door where she saw a completely different Hudson everyone in the safehouse didn't know.

But, before Bell went there, she had time to accustom herself to the things Hudson lately did to her. One was hesitatingly asking her what kind of get-up she’d wear on the op, which he was more than happy enough to let her decide with him. They cooperated not only for her, but for Adler and Park as well.

Alex and Frank had their problems to be dealt with their utmost ways, and Sims and Lazar were capable of letting themselves handle it with little outside help.

Surprisingly, Hudson allowed her to wear his prized neckties, which, in turn, looked good on her. Bell never saw Hudson share his clothing – since he was a guy after all – and she initially disapproved of the idea of wearing his ties.

Over time, she asked for some more to suit her fashion in return for his generosity. They worked both ways to everyone, allowing a handful (but not always) to be given to anyone if ops required decent attire.

Park was in for the change of taste of attire and fashion – especially wearing Hudson’s ties – yet expected Bell to be a plain Jane. However, it turned the tables, sending the hackneyed idea back, galvanising the Englishwoman.

The ties had riveting stories, with one of them holding sentiment when he first worked for the CIA and had no idea what to wear for the first day on the job - that is if she believed it wholly from the beguiling tone of his voice whenever he hastily yet straightforwardly told it right at her face.

However, the team, Park specifically, noticed the changes of attire more often as the ops took place where decent clothes were needed, with Bell getting more accustomed to wearing Hudson’s ties as if it were a statement.

* * *

“Where are you going? It’s this late at night and you’re… that well-dressed?” Park asked, pushing the buttons of the audio recorder as she finished jotting down translations of English translation of Russian audio intel into her documents.

“Special occasion with the egghead,” Bell jested, tidying herself up as she twisted her body, fixing her clothes by the mirror.

She had been calling Hudson that nickname, thanks to Frank’s lovely comparison. In fact, she’d mutter that whenever she’d get scolded, whenever her hollering with Frank and Alex was getting out of hand, making him look like a total killjoy, raining on her parade as she had some fun bantering with her fellow agents.

“You’ve been hanging around a lot with Woods; I can tell,” Park turned around and flipped some switches, concluding the recordings. “Does Hudson even get mad at you for saying that?”

Bell paused briefly. She never actually remembered a time he got mad at her for saying that in front of him. It was strange, but the sneering of his face was enough to send Bell snickering at the callous look he’d broadcast all the time, looking directly at her through his black shades.

“As long as he’s not around any of us saying it; that’s all,” Bell remarked, adjusting the collar of her long sleeve.

Park raised a brow, tilting her head slightly as she watched Bell gussy up, with the latter patting her clothes to not let any creases be seen. “Well, you might’ve opened up something within him if he’s not mad at you for saying that, I’ll give you that. Kudos to you. I’ll wish you luck if you’re opening more doors to his otherwise hard-bitten façade of his.”

Bell scoffed, commenting back at her. “Some may be locked permanently, but it won’t hurt to budge a little, or take a peek if he ever lets me.”

Park snickered, but the seriousness swept across her body as the overall message made her look at Bell again with squinted eyes. Park opened her mouth, but it was best to leave the mystery hanging in the air, so she closed it, not giving any spoilers for Bell.

“All right, that’s enough for today. I’ll go hit the sack now. You _enjoy_ your time with him,” Park grabbed her coffee mug and folders, walking away from the dapper lady as she whistled merrily, leaving her be by the mirror.

The emphasis and intonation in one of Park’s words made Bell stop in her gussying, glancing at the MI6 agent at the mirror as she disappeared into the dark rooms, door opening and clicking as she went into her bedroom.

Bell was one hundred percent sure she’d known by now, but Park would never say it directly to her, and instead give out certain body cues and facial expressions that would attract Frank and Alex’s attention into letting them know something was up between her and Hudson.

Even with Bell being a former Red, she listened to some of her colleagues regarding how their ‘relationship’ turned out. Frank initially thought the result will be backstabbing and leaving each other hanging, but it wasn’t. The more Frank hovered next to the two, with him annoying and vexing out Hudson to make him sigh deeply, the more he’d laugh at himself for letting Hudson be with someone he’s most comfortable with despite their complicated and incongruous background.

Bell looked at herself and sighed in preparation. The best and surprising case scenario would be having a date with the man, but why would Hudson ask her out in the first place? 

Hudson was never the type of man Bell assumed would be the most gentleman out there.

And yet, to be honest, he was going neck and neck against Lazar, but in the least obvious and much more natural way. Hudson had a time of being open and courteous to topics that were out of the question in their work despite being nicknamed Ice Cube by Alex – calm and collected, but also flinty.

Chivalry was dead as Park said it, considering the recent pick-up of this type of phenomenon she saw right in her face when she loomed around Hudson when he talked to Bell, prompting Bell into scrutinising how the situation will end up.

Frank and Alex had that type of aura oppositely – going against Park’s statement – but delving into the unknowns how their motives will carry out, in accordance to their interests, made Bell jolt, considering they were close to each other, sharing their own secrets away from nosy people; Park, Hudson, and Adler were on their list.

She never pictured herself ending up with them anyway.

Sims and Lazar were little to no different, just toned-down versions of them.

Lazar may be the nicest out of the bunch, but he told her to find someone she may deem the best.

It was depressing when he told her, but she’d given the feedback that he will someday get someone – it’s obviously Park as how he acted weird, yet queasy around the Brit, leaving himself swooned and flushed, letting Sims take care of the destruction and emotional constipation Lazar inflicted upon himself.

Bell, all in all, never had someone who dared to ask her out as her dynamic comportment would end her up in a cesspool of ambivalence and uncertainty. She never knew the supposed outcome if she took a leap of faith from anyone, and she always kept that in mind as a reminder – no one would dare to ask her out on a simple get-together. Either they were cowards or something was wrong within her.

Hudson, oddly enough, had no trouble in ‘asking her out’, even though it will take place in the safehouse for a few minutes or so, almost as if she's told a debrief might occur, but sensuality and sanguinity were underlying in his gravelly voice – why in the safehouse and not somewhere else?

There were a handful of locations in West Berlin nice enough to have a silent get-together, with some having lovely views of the city or even a homey type of atmosphere that would send either one of them to a trip down memory lane. Of all places, it had to be the dull, mundane safehouse.

Bell walked around the safehouse one more time, double-checking if everything was in place, fixing and placing some random items left by Frank to their original spots before heading off to Hudson’s office.

* * *

She trudged down the hallway, cold breeze flowing freely towards her, making her hands clasp as she raised them towards her mouth, exhaling hot breath despite the jacket that entrapped the heat. At these hours, she expected Hudson to dress up in his usual attire: brown leather jacket, white long-sleeved polo shirt, black tie to go with them to trap the heat.

As Bell traversed to find the door to Hudson’s office, she smelled something aromatic.

Cologne.

The scent gradually became stronger the closer she got to his office, strong enough that would send someone floundering, eyes watering. 

Bell was used to the smelling nicotine, gasoline, and gunpowder; a mix of the three on the battlefield if she had time to be deployed by Hudson or Adler. Every scent was no surprise to her at this point.

But this? This was intoxicating.

Hudson was known for his exquisite tastes; highly accustomed tastes that would go neck and neck with Adler’s choice of cigarette brands the Germans have offered to him, leaving Adler equivocal into letting him choose between Marlboro Red or Karo, and Park’s good taste in music, making someone assess their genres.

Across the board, she’d put Hudson into the higher top, along with Park. Adler a little below Park by a small margin.

The door loomed before her, wanting her to step in right away due to his woody perfume, despite the consternation that kept invading her mind.

In fact, she didn’t have to knock nor say a word.

She turned the metal doorknob, cool to the touch that would send a shiver down her spine, heat from her palms contrasting it.

Stepping in his office, the get-up, of course, was the usual. But something was missing.

His shades. 

It wasn’t a surprise given the time of day and venue of her 'meeting' with him, but seeing Hudson without his black shades made Bell up her walls in case the piercing gaze got the best of her, staying alert and ready.

“Hudson,” Bell walked to the side of the warm room. Thank goodness Hudson had the thought of adjusting the temperature just by a single twist of a knob. 

He turned, adjusting the radiator's knob one more time. “Bell,” he returned.

“So… are you going to, y’know,” she tiptoed faintly and set her feet completely flat on the ground, curiously waiting for a gesture or deed from the agent.

Hudson stood, approaching her, but kept his distance to a minimum as he stopped a few feet away. 

Now, this was where Bell took in Park’s words of 'opening more doors'. This one was just one of them.

“If you’re gonna say it, we do it. We can always back out if you don’t want to,” Hudson crossed his arms, the same way he spoke to Bell when she confronted him about Lubyanka, except this wasn’t any confrontation whatsoever she had before with him.

A rush of heat swirled around Bell’s core, goosebumps popping throughout her body, swearing her stomach flipped inside out by his words of assurance. The heat from the radiator only tended the now growing, burning flame.

She tittered, leaning against the wall before she could get to him. “Depends. Why here though? Park had–”

“She’ll never know.”

“She already did, haven't you noticed? Not by a longshot,” Bell added.

“Then why hasn’t she been lashing out on us? On you, rather?”

“Actually, she didn’t expect it to go this far. I told her before it was just for show, but she got around it well. She's really good. I know, I'm a terrible liar,” Bell sighed and went back to standing straight.

Hudson stepped a few feet closer to her, but still kept the personal space in between them. 

Bell never really had the overall grasp of personal space, especially when it came to every argument she had in her life that would get her to tiptoe and try to meet the eristic eyes of the debater, only for them be brought down and eat their own paramountcy with just a simple sentence or two. 

But here, it was more of an agreement that would get both parties satisfied.

Bell, in return, stepped in closer, almost invading his personal space, staring up at his blue eyes, contrasting the calmness of the colour as she gazed at him longingly. They waited for either one of them to speak, breaking the awkward silence.

Park wouldn’t care if they argued at all. She’d always be the spectator, watching it unfold, maybe even get a bet with Lazar if things get too far for her excitement and enthusiasm. Apparently, she wanted to let Bell win Hudson over, but allowing Park to see the two of them speak like this may get her gears and notepad going. 

Bell never cared at first, but Park’s nosiness washed over her dynamism. The MI6 agent was indifferent to a certain degree when it came to this kind of relationship, but she became a nuisance over time, acting like she was matchmaking the two.

Park may be the plain Jane, after all.

“You really want to go this far?” Hudson started, chinning up slightly at Bell, intently asking her about the whole predicament.

“Oh… only if you’ll agree with me that is. Having a partner-in-crime wouldn’t hurt, right?” 

This was an absolute danger from Bell, even if the woman knew words had the power to influence someone into doing exhortations like the coaxed words of Hudson, but they were much more appealing and believable coming from her. 

This shouldn’t be happening, but the appeal in her alto voice lured Hudson into her trap of unknowns waiting for them to be discovered by him. But Hudson had his fair share of knowing what’s in and out of a person’s mien.

He was used to it. Given he had Frank and Alex altogether throughout his career, only for it to worsen with Park, if he was honest enough, he knew what was like for his subordinate’s overall temperament to influence their careers. 

Bell, however, was a different story.

She was zestful enough to let Hudson find every single crack and hole in her otherwise perfect and outstanding behaviour. Plastered in her dossier and other records that would get every other agency around the world into auctioning her to be a special covert agent for them, Hudson would rather not let them get the best from the CIA.

“And if I do, will you?” Hudson leans a little closer to her face, seeing her eyes reflecting keenness and hints of lechery the more he stared at them, seconds feeling like hours.

“How about you find that out? I want to know, Hudson. Show me,” Bell smirked darkly, arms still crossed.

Hudson wasted no time, though he wanted to take things light for the moment. He tilted Bell’s chin up, soft and feathery skin against his rough, calloused hand. 

Faint but evident wrinkles and scars traced Bell's face from countless missions; she would get them as a testament of her resilience and strength. Park noticed her scratching it like hers and asked if she wanted to, at least, hide them well. At first, Bell reluctantly obliged, but when Bell allowed herself to be accustomed to Park’s practices, Park embedded something that would get Bell to be self-conscious in the long-run.

In the past few weeks, Bell tried her best to keep her face ethereal, with Park’s skincare routines, but Hudson shoved that practice away overtime as he encouraged her not to overdo it, lessening the number of things that Park never knew would bring harm to her poker face that soon turned into a surreal mix of fragility and robustness when she turned to face him every time they met gazes.

Like Schrödinger's cat, this type of answer was in front of Hudson. He didn’t have to wait for the box to be opened by himself. He’d rather see it as a door, a door that no one knew what lies behind until it’s fully opened. 

She was reserved all for him to see what lies behind it. He may already know what was behind the door, but he’d rather see it himself in every way possible.

He glided his thumb along her cheekbone as she closed her eyes and gently leaned against his hand. Hudson guessed he could make her sleep with just a simple, intimate gesture akin to a touch that would be distinct to everyone. It was, after all, an attribute she had like his.

The stroking of his shaved head made Hudson melt like putty, almost like he could be sent to heaven with just the right pressure when Bell’s fingers massaged his head from a long day’s work – with them being alone, of course. Frank would call Hudson out for being a soft motherfucker, that would be a story to be told to Alex and the others, but Hudson had his way around this.

Bell hummed, leaning into his hand as if she’s about to fall. Hudson caressed her cheek further until she met his lips. They were not soft nor chapped, but the cold and humid night in West Berlin added the subtle dryness on her light pink ones.

The scent and sweet taste of Cognac made Hudson crave for her with immense desire, but not until Bell parted her lips to let Hudson’s warm tongue get a taste of the gift he secretly gave to her last week.

The team never really knew what hit them when Hudson asked Sims to gather souvenirs and gifts from the French when Park and Bell were sent to Paris, coordinating with agents tracing routes to Rudnik’s sleeper agent network. 

Given that Sims was good with logistics, Hudson had no problem asking him to buy some liquor, letting Bell know that the gift was a token for their shared interests and secret hating on some of their colleagues, to an extent.

Hudson pulled back for a while, chuckling as Bell traced her fingers over his cleanly shaved stubble. “You really drank it?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Bell pressed her lips back to him, savouring the moment of them together in his warm office. The radiating heat only heightened their senses as soon as Bell ghosted her hands across Hudson’s biceps, only for her to realise they were under the layers of clothing and jackets she wanted to make him disrobed in less than a minute.

A soft whine escaped Bell as Hudson started to grind against her slowly, deepening the kiss, strong hands pulling her closer, letting her touch the warm leather jacket and the fabric of his long sleeve as her delicate fingers unzipped the former and unbuttoned the latter. She briefly tugged at his tie, but Hudson’s hands guided her into undoing it as the smooth black silk brushed freely along her hands.

There was an interesting note that always engraved Bell’s mind ever since she first met him: his tie.

His tie, almost as if it was a part of him, along with his signature black aviators, had more to be used other than for his decent attire that would get Frank and Alex to look like old juveniles. 

She wanted to unlock more doors as she whispered in his ear, but it only got heated from there as they only kept it among themselves.

“Greenlight.”

A half-suppressed deep laugh resonated in her ears, but Hudson had to ask once more. “Are you sure?”

Bell nodded, smirking at the invitation in his voice. With that, Hudson began to help her set his jacket by the table, along with him unhooking her bra underneath her long sleeve as he finished unbuttoning them expertly within seconds, setting it aside with his leather jacket.

It baffled Bell how hasty actions led to calmness with the snap of a finger, like replaying an audio recording yet with no sound, only hearing faint static. His calloused hand tenderly cupped her breasts while his free one roamed at her lower waist, making Bell jump from the sudden warm skin to skin contact, back arching. 

Bell’s mind was in a lustful haze as he caressed them, swirling heat making her forget her life would be at stake if someone were to barge in or listen to – let alone discovered in a situation that was almost near to non-existent in their job.

Thankfully, no one had the thought of peeking what’s behind the doors of a person who would lock those straight away; someone had the courage and patience to let it be ajar slightly, then be opened fully from her gallantry.

Going back to where she was, practically topless from his sheer speed into undressing her in a few seconds, the only thing that caught her eyes was his white long sleeve. Underneath the half-opened fabric were defined pectorals and abs, apparent from the bright fluorescent light casting shadows, highlighting the dips and features that made Bell gawk at the sight. An athletic and fit build – even so for his age; he aged like fine wine.

She swam in her sea of thoughts on how in the world he kept his body in shape, moreso he was rarely seen out in the open but in the safehouse most of the time.

She could’ve got the idea of it based on his dossiers and impressive history in being part of the Marines. She even garnered how he fared in his long years of being there alongside the CIA, given he was more into desk work now and not be in action in his current position as an overseer like Adler for the majority.

If the blue moon came, Bell would’ve preferred working alongside him for stealth missions, but only the two of them, watching each other’s backs with no one on the comms other than them – three’s a crowd, Sims told her, but cooperation and teamwork were cardinal. 

Bell made a statement that a one-on-one job was the most she could at least back up in terms of fortifying it.

Hudson led her to his desk. The cold metal desk was absent from nearly everything: dossiers, coffee mugs, folders. It’s as if he planned this out from the very beginning, but who’s there to blame if Bell knew from the start he asked her out, only to partake inside the safehouse, which she never expected it to be in his very own office?

But before Hudson would let her lie down, he turned away, grabbing his jacket. Wordlessly, he wrapped it around Bell, letting her sit down while her jeans were not being taken care of yet, but the very thing he did only turned him on as he ogled her. 

Bell was by no means a super fit lady. Slightly taller than Park, hard muscles that defined her abdomen, along with the faintness of her fairly broad back from her training, were no match to Hudson’s physique – it was obvious anyway – matching his jacket not successfully fitting her like Cinderella’s glass slipper perfectly.

It was cliché, dumb even, but the way she wrapped herself like it was a prized possession given to her in the cold wintery nights of Washington and beyond was the thing that got Hudson’s gears going.

Just inside his pocket, he brought out his prized necktie: black and smooth silk coasting along on his hands. Bell waited for the very moment until he leaned close to her ear. 

“Ready?” Hudson whispered alluringly, letting her take a look at his very first necktie.

She nodded slowly, surrendering her hands to him. He asked her to make them fisted and be touched by the bases as he wrapped them, but not to the point blood flow was constricted.

Bell gave a firm twist and pull, checking if they’re in the right tightness for her not to escape, but there’s always a failsafe by Hudson if Bell said the word.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips before she laid down on her back. She was thankful his jacket was thick enough, not letting the cold metal shiver her whole upper chest. The blinding fluorescent light made her turn her head sideways, looking at the concrete wall with a couple of little bookshelves and file cabinets that caught her absentminded gazing.

In fairness, the whole thing was a secret communication. No one knew what it was; Hudson and Bell were the only ones to agree with this kind of situation to exchange peculiar fantasies that only let their bonds get strengthened. It looked like they had something in common after all.

Despite the flags being different, their interests were the same.

Looking down, Hudson sank to his knees, a rush of heat ricocheting throughout Bell’s body, bouncing back and forth as it started to consume her as soon as she only saw a half of Hudson’s face in between her thighs, hot breath against her skin. Her breath hitched the more she thought of his performance.

She wondered if he’s the type that would rearrange her guts in the most efficient way possible or be the one who will help her wildly shuffle with him, which will also let Bell open a part of herself being so eager into letting him whore herself out to him. Such strange duality will only be assessed sooner rather than later.

_Come on Hudson… I know you want it that bad…_

He started to undo her jeans, leather belt falling into the ground with a soft thump. Dragging the rough denim down, he was greeted to her black panties, pussy already glistening through, needy and greedy for his mouth.

Being the patient man he was, extending from all ends of the spectrum in and out of work, he folded her jeans and set them down; next were, supposedly, her panties. That was until he started to taste her through the thin satin.

Bell mewled as soon as Hudson planted soft yet firm kisses on the satin, fingers slowly making their way into her tender clit, rubbing it with his thumb as his free hand dragged her panties down further to taste her better.

If Bell was honest right now, she regretted being bound. 

The ocean would’ve roared as she would be sitting on top of his face, bucking herself as he eats her out like a three-course meal – all day, every day. In actuality, she never yearned so much being eaten out properly. Hudson, astonishingly, was one of the people kind enough to start things slowly; she appreciated the growing motivation.

Said patience of the man before her would only mean teasing, and Hudson was already starting the show. He prodded his fingers at Bell’s clit, eliciting a whine from her as he wanted to test the waters on how she’d react, coupling with his tongue thrusting in and out, lips rhythmically kissing her slick pussy.

“Hudson…” Bell shivered, whining as he started to slide in the two digits inside, working together with his tongue flicking at her wet slit, low humming that only made hysteria and frenzy rose from the bottom of her heaving chest, sweat trickling down her neck.

It was ironic for Bell to beg Hudson, letting him comply with her pleas. Usually, it would be Hudson to send out blaring demands for Bell to fulfil them. 

But here, it was the other way around, with Bell croaking out his name in an attempt to let him do what she wanted, desperate for him.

Hudson was quiet, awfully quiet. So quiet she begged him to at least say any word as he stared up at her, gaze meeting with dark lust and hankering as soon as his tongue and lips worked together into letting Bell rocket herself closer to her edge.

Experimentally, she tried rocking back and forth to his face, but it backfired as soon as his fingers slid out and both of his forearms pinned her abdomen (and whole body) on his desk, face burying into her pussy.

A low growl came from Hudson as soon as his ardent tongue started darting in and out, swirling and flicking at his will, tasting her properly. 

His nose even managed to nuzzle against her clit as he moved his head, prompting a loud moan from Bell, shaking under his strong hold, head throwing back against the desk, looking straight up the blinding white light as if he took her to the heavens.

At this point, the build-up was steadily rising in her core and pussy, making her want to thrash her whole body as Hudson made low vibrations, along with his stubble tickling her thighs that only added euphoria.

But alas, she couldn’t move, allowing Hudson to give all his best and might in eating her out.

Bell squirmed and panted the more Hudson’s tongue worked its way, flicking at the right spots for her to scream in ecstasy, wanting to release her bound fists to be placed on his head, letting him thrust his tongue deep in her in every direction.

For a man that had words of coercion and subtle duress to them, all of those went down the drain in their current moment.

With no words other than actions, Bell babbled out pleas of pleasure for him. It was a pleasure for Hudson to hear as Bell was the type of woman who would never do that due to the hidden mask of abashment no one knew aside from him if the rarest situations came to her.

He complied with them, even though the words themselves had no exact definition due to the incoherence to them, letting her take all that she wanted from him.

Even just from his mouth, lips, and tongue alone made Bell climaxed hard, coating his mouth as a satisfied hum came from him, vibrating her clit and pussy and leaving Bell moaning in delight. He shook his head slightly as Bell's vision faded to black with her arching her back from the desk in immense pleasure and loosened pressure of his forearms allowing her to move slightly.

The breathtaking force made Bell dizzy and nearly pass out for a few seconds, but she fought the urge and kept herself in momentum as she looked down to see Hudson catching a good sight of her, meeting her dazed gaze.

Normally, Hudson’s eyes had little to no difference when it came to letting anyone do their work just by the assertive stare he always gave, yet the way he stared back at Bell made her feel like he was finding every single thing that would make her receive pure satisfaction.

Hudson drank every single drop, relishing Bell’s wonderful sweetness with her biting her lip, mewling and croaking out his name in gratification.

As Hudson continued to sensually trail his tongue, swirling through her come and against her skin, Bell whimpered, almost as if she was about to cry; this prompted Hudson to pull his face away slowly and ask. “Are you alright?”

His voice wasn’t coating any madness or disappointment over the noise she made, but Bell immediately took note of how he said those three words. Bell never had someone say those words, let alone check on her after she rode out her orgasm.

This shouldn’t be a personal thing she wanted to show off to him, but the rush of mixed emotions clouded her mind as she continued to whine and whimper, fighting off the urge to shed a single tear, but no, she finally broke, opening a door for him.

“You’re not leaving me alone, right?” she croaked, sniffling as she covered her face with her bound hands, not wanting to let Hudson see her shamed flushed face. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not one of those guys who will leave me alone on a table looking like a cumslut? Please tell me,” she hastily relayed, but there was a slight embarrassment to it; it definitely broke her.

Hudson instantly picked up, visibly disgusted how Bell saw herself left hanging in the air - only for her to stand up for herself and walk away from the whole situation as if it never happened, making the cycle repeat to make and break her. The overall thought repulsed Hudson, letting him picture all of the previous lovers that came to her and left her.

Bell never had the supposed lovers understand her fragility or even let them see the imperfections that made her human despite the defying attitude and rigid mien. She even wondered why an American would listen and answer her, letting her think she should hate them, or even Hudson in the first place, but prejudice was in the trash as soon as Hudson spoke.

“I’m not leaving you alone in my office looking like… what you just said. You know I’m not like that, Bell.”

_You know_

Was this something Bell let through her ears with absolute ignorance? She asked him more questions, looking at him straight in the eye, being honest with them as much as he let himself not leave any trace of deceitfulness.

Gentleness, despite his steely demeanour, plastered his face as he talked to her. The scar across his forehead, bullet wounds vaguely covered by his long sleeve were just the tip of the iceberg of his magisterial comportment. 

But Hudson allowed Bell to see this side of him no one knew – not even Alex or Frank despite having a close history with them. He opened a door for Bell.

A few moments of them talking – just like before – passed, with Hudson cheekily flicking his tongue at her clit at certain intervals, hand splaying across her thighs, making Bell giggle and moan, being flattered how Hudson said she tasted so sweet like the Cognac he gifted.

It lasted for a while until the pleasure came back to her, asking to return the favour to Hudson with him leaning close to her face to hear her better when he asked one more time if she wanted to continue. She said the word. “Greenlight.”

Hudson unbuckled his belt, metal buckle clattering to the floor as he pulled down his slacks, stained boxer briefs showing off to Bell, making the flame roar within both of them. He dragged it down, leaking cock throbbing at the sight of her glistening slit.

Next was his long sleeve, showing off his build, scars, and gunshot wounds that made Bell feel at ease the more she ogled at them, making her feel at company with someone who almost went through the same phase as her.

In one fast movement, he grabbed a bottle of lube inside the drawer of his desk, popping it open and applied a generous amount to his cock.

Although Hudson was the most patient man out of everyone when he confronted Bell, the patience was making her more impatient as he coated his rock hard cock against her wet slit, gliding freely with little to no friction with the lube to go with it, making her mewl from the way he was teasing her into making her wanting his cock inside her right away.

Then Bell moaned. “Jason…”

Oh, how she shouldn’t have said that… or maybe she was glad she did when Hudson grabbed her chin, but not too tight for her jaw to get crushed. He grasped and tilted it as if it was fragile, delicate enough for her to look back at his eyes, wanting to say something from either one of them like a confession.

But nothing came from the man and instead he pressed his lips against hers, sliding his lubed cock in her slick pussy without any problem in one swift motion, hungrily capturing her throaty whine escaping her lips.

He let her adjust to his length and girth as she clenched around him while Bell allowed his tongue to enter her warm, Cognac-flavoured mouth, tasting herself mixing with the alcohol as Hudson groaned, fighting the urge to pound her straight away just by listening to her stifled mewls and whines.

After a few moments of adjustment, he pulled his mouth back and started bucking his hips forward, earning a gasp from Bell as the way his cock, in the right angle, pushed all the right buttons for her to send herself out of this world.

Hudson leaned back to get a good view of her, gripping his hand on her shoulder: her wearing his jacket, writhing and desperately moaning while he let his free hand and its thumb rub her tender clit sensually, encircling and making v-shaped patterns, thrusts growing more fervent, earning a high-pitched moan from Bell, with her head lolling left and right on his desk, almost making her bite into his jacket if ever her mouth had the opportunity to capture its collar, hands still bound.

The whole thing savoured their fantasies. At one point, Hudson tugged his tie, wanting to see Bell’s face better, wearing his jacket while being pounded at his very own desk. 

It was certainly Hudson’s dream, letting his personal life seep into his work, not letting anyone know these two can go together with the right calculations. For Bell, she acknowledged them being together somewhere that wouldn’t let Park know they had been up to doing wrong or something cheesy like a date in the night of the cold city.

The desk squeaked, mixing with a few grunts and pants from Hudson as he slammed Bell with all his stamina, drawing out broken cries from the woman, which only made Hudson hammer more earnestly as the moans actuated him to give the best to her, pace right enough to send Bell to the stars.

What Hudson didn’t expect was for Bell to reach her second climax, shaking underneath him as she whined and whimpered ecstatically, wetness coating his cock, allowing Hudson to thrust easily into her, revelling the lust from her as she cried out his name again – Jason.

Of course, Jason was the name Hudson never knew will be uttered by none other than Bell in their current situation. The mere fact that she was crying out his name in rhapsody made him chuckle in his mind as he let Bell get the best he can offer to her at a time like this.

As Bell was in her blissful state, she wrapped her legs around Hudson’s hips, pulling him closer, making him buck faster and deeper. Bell moaned out his name with rapture – his first name, again and again – encouraging him to get closer to his edge, thrusts becoming more erratic and animalistic the more his name gets chanted like a mantra.

In the next few seconds, Hudson leaned down, growling in the crook of her neck, muttering vulgarities as he filled her, rhythm in line with his warm come pulsing within her, riding out his orgasm and leaving Bell mewling and writhing under him as Hudson’s broad frame was on top of her.

After a few moments of Hudson’s cock filling her up, he slowly slid it out, come seeping in between them as he pressed his whole body against Bell’s frame, with the latter almost being crushed by him as their bodies came into contact. 

Bell listened to his breath hitching near her ear, stubble barely tickling her neck, making the woman titter as he slowly moved his head, with Hudson chuckling and planting a soft kiss on her neck as they both get to bask in their post-orgasm state for a few minutes.

“Hudson?” Bell breathily resorted back to her formalities as soon as she got herself together, subtly trying to tell him to raise himself off of her.

Hudson groaned, lifting himself as he scanned his desk with his half-lidded eyes, letting out a chuckle as he didn’t think of the result being so scandalous that would get Adler to jump in his position and smoke a pack outside the cold night of West Berlin, only to be finished in a day in just half an hour.

He composed himself, untying Bell from his necktie, and kissed her wrists as if he was extremely harsh on them. Hudson then grabbed a box of tissues nearby and cleaned each other up. Bell hummed as he let out a few kisses on her face as he wiped her thighs and pussy, assuring her something when Hudson looked at her in her eyes.

“We’ll shower up,” he threw the tissues away at a nearby trashcan and cleaned his table with a rag, almost making Bell scoff at how professional he’s acting again for her to believe this can become a thing for them to do if they had the opportunity.

“How quaint of you, but I appreciate the offer,” she giggled, helping him in arranging the whole desk back as if everything was done without anyone knowing if they ended up walking in Hudson’s office with it smelling like sex in the morning.

Hudson threw a thick towel at her while he found his own, with Bell catching it as she turned her back against him.

“We’ll make it fast, or they’ll know,” his voice became stern, but the way Bell assessed it only made her say something in return, smirking.

“Oh… can we also do that if ever y’know?”

Hudson knew, but with both of them spent this late at night, he decided to wave it off for another time if the right time and opportunity came for them. 

Their work required punctuality, and without Hudson, Adler may have to take control for the meantime. 

Countless scenarios would pop up in Adler's mind if he and Bell were nowhere to be found, with Frank promptly joking about Hudson wrapping himself around a Red outside of work with Bell playing Cupid for him. But Frank never considered the analogy associated with Bell due to his obliviousness to their relationship.

Park might’ve known by now, but with her notepad and herself trying to put the pieces of useless information together that would get a teacher to let her share it with the whole class, there was no way of her jumping to her conclusions that she and Hudson were a thing the entire time. 

That was if she would fail at it miserably, and Bell should use her skills in persuading her that last night was just some get-together at the Chinese restaurant Lazar recommended for them. If Bell and Hudson were to hang out at – in all honesty, everyone agreed it’s the best one in the block.

“Hudson?” Bell called, making him turn in his spot as he tidied himself up. “I’ll handle these. I think it’s best if I should do it just in case,” she looked at their soiled clothes, making the man smile a little, but not until he returned the favour, but with his own office instead. 

Laundry day wasn’t tomorrow before heading off to Spain in the next few days.

* * *

“Bell, could you hand over those to me, please?”

“Of course, Park.”

Bell gave Park her folders, while the remaining wrapped up their intel and debrief regarding a small group of sleeper agents congregating in Western Europe. First on their list was Ibiza, with its lively nightclubs that would get some of them to have a good time - if they did it successfully with no suspicion. 

The roles were set before heading off, with Bell and Frank partnered together, Hudson handling comms, Park taking note of the floorplans of the nightclubs, and Alex in charge for exfil.

It wasn’t an unusual duo as Park and Hudson agreed that Bell would take hold of Frank to teach him a thing or two about stealth, even though Bell almost got caught in East Berlin due to her clumsiness – a surprise that Hudson never expected from her.

The three agreed on Frank being a reliable man – if things took for the worst, he would make those turn around, which would result in leaving bodies well hidden, away from prying eyes – if someone was there to watch him do it. 

Park had to applaud Frank in that regard; she asked him if he knew how to dump them somewhere to make it look like a staged accident - ballistic or accidental based on the environment and opportunity to go with it.

Bell allowed any tactics - loud, quiet, or a mix of both - as long as they got the job done. Frank initially scoffed at the sullen idea, but there weren't any hard feelings into showing Park the ropes, practising questionable actions that would get MI6 into reassessing Park’s performance. It was the complete opposite of being clean and efficient as to how Frank’s first impressions were when he first met her.

In fairness, such noise will only become a disaster if either one of them got compromised or got lost along the way in the bustling nightclubs due to their interests.

With Frank being the most capable person of blending in the crowd, in the worst way possible to attract unwanted attention and let Bell take care of the rogue agents, Hudson had to hesitatingly allow such tactics to search, capture, or kill the agents connected to the sleeper agent network.

“You look good in this, you know,” Bell swapped out some ties as she hovered them close to Frank’s chest, drawing out a groan from him.

“Hell to the fucking no,” Frank tittered as he gently shoved her hand away, calling Park to get her away from him.

“Woods, you know decent attire is required in that nightclub, yes?” Park interposed, clicking her tongue at his hesitance, hovering a tuxedo over him.

In the next few moments, Park’s face flushed, holding back a laugh as she pictured Frank looking absolutely not like himself. She would rather see him wear full military gear, gunpowder swept across his face, blood on his hands, and not in a luxurious tuxedo Hudson picked out for him - she had to admit though, he looked good in it.

“If I were to be looking _decent_ , might as well let Alex take my place instead,” Frank caviled, crossing his arms, furrowing his brow at Park looking at him funnily.

“Ah… no,” Alex approached from behind, patting his back affectionately, irritating Frank further at his own liking.

“It’ll just be for a day. You can burn it once it’s over,” Bell turned to check on her usual get-up and leather jacket, making sure everything was packed and ready.

“Woods! Don’t even think about it!” Hudson’s voice beamed, walking to him as he handed out more ties to Park, eliciting a growl from Frank, standing still before Park, who was tilting her head into finding suitable neckties for him.

“Frank, you look good in this. I haven’t seen you… so nice and at the same time so angry over a piece of clothing,” Alex chuckled, hovering a tie over him, blushing from the fact that Frank looked handsome in it. The opposite happened when Alex complimented him instead of everyone, twitching a smile, rolling his eyes.

“And you, Bell?” Hudson handed out his ties, but something was up when he presented them, making Park glance at the duo.

There was a variety; vibrant colours, made from different types of material, prompting Park to ask a question. “That’s a lot, Hudson. You sure got a collection going on. Mind sharing some with us if ever?”

“I think he’d rather not for today,” Bell interjected as she got a handful, placing them in her briefcase.

Alex and Frank turned to Hudson, eyes squinting as they fixed themselves up for the op. Of course, shared obliviousness only made Bell snicker as they were that lost into taking something so petty and small – Hudson’s ties – to the extremes.

“CESID agents will be at infil tomorrow morning at the pier. Happy hunting, you two,” Park reminded, setting herself off to her desk, lighting up a cigarette.

Bell and Frank looked at each other briefly before trudging to their equipment, checking their disassembled weapons, which Sims was proud of himself for ordering the correct ones with their respective attachments.

“I love how he takes this by heart,” Bell inspected her disassembled XM4 while Frank examined his own, neat attachments that would make Bell jealous into stealing or swapping his gun when he’s not looking.

“Hey, he’s a keeper with these. How the fuck did you even order a nice car for exfil anyway?” Frank cocked his head to the evidence board; a picture of a luxurious car - a hard-top convertible - was posted, suited for the op to blend in with the crowd’s lavish vehicles.

“Just the right words at the right time. Too bad a helicopter isn’t on our list. Maybe another time,” Bell frowned for a second before she went back to putting their disassembled guns back in their luggage.

“Bell?” Hudson approached her, inquiring a short, private talk.

Bell stood in her feet, meeting him through his shades. “Yes? Anything you need, egghead?” she grinned, smug enough to let him regret asking her.

Hudson stifled a groan, leaning a bit to his side, seeing Frank chortle by the distance. 

“If you and Woods fuck this up,” he pointed at Bell’s face, then readjusted his tie. The action made Bell bite her lower lip, all without being too obvious for Park to look where she was sitting as Bell gazed at Hudson’s exasperated face.

“Oh, you want me to do it on purpose? Sure… Woods won’t mind,” Bell reached her hand out, teasing and tugging his tie marginally for a few seconds. 

She then leaned to his ear, whispering swiftly. “After all, he still doesn’t know.”

Goosebumps popped throughout Hudson’s shoulder, never expecting her to tighten his tie more than usual, making him jump a little in his spot, almost wanting to hold her wrist to cease her doing. 

But glancing around the corners of his eyes, despite his black shades not picking up some figures in the distance, Frank and Alex were nearby; he never wanted them to know, so he allowed her, eyebrows furrowing.

Bell chuckled, looking back at his eyes through his shades, distancing herself from him, taking a good look at his flushed face as Hudson readjusted his tie again, followed by his shades, then patted his jacket to avert the chagrin washing over his body.

Turning her back, Bell went back to her ways, walking towards Frank and their bags. Hudson approached Park and Alex, assessing the floor plans, setting up comms, and planning for exfil.

“Are you feeling alright, Hudson? You look a bit red. Have you been drinking?” Park asked, taking a drag of her cigarette as she finalised the list of rogue agents.

Hudson didn’t reply, but he threw the question out of the window and asked Park. “Where will Bell and Woods land at?”

“Uh, at the pier? You talked about that a while ago, Hudson,” Park tilted her head as she observed Hudson’s tone changed as he thought about a simple infil point.

“Did Bell boil you wrong this time?” Alex snickered, taking a bite of his sandwich Frank made for them.

Hudson groaned, briefly scolding Alex as he referred him and Park to Sims later for logistics. Frank, at the distance, called Alex, joking how Hudson looked flustered, walking towards Bell as Hudson reminded her one last time.

“You think she can-”

“I think she can,” Frank blurted, cutting off Alex, holding back a laugh as they looked at Hudson who was relaxed the way he was around Bell.

The day went normal, as usual, before heading off to Spain. With Hudson and Bell secretly giving out code words and body cues, it was a breeze on not letting anyone know the true nature of their affair - be it at or outside work.

No one knew from the beginning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Some comments and feedback are appreciated! ❤️🥺


End file.
